1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a bamboo mat board and method for producing the same, and more particularly to a method for producing mat board by laminating the blanks of bamboo lumber with the longitudinal section thickness of bamboo lumber up and matched board formed thereof.
2. Prior Art
Owing to gradual depletion of forest resources resulted from massive logging by mankind, the forest resources are strictly controlled by related countries and international society, such that there is a tendency of more and more difficulty for acquiring wood. Due to the rapid growth of bamboo harvestable in about three years resulting in easy acquirement, as well the fiber having fine texture and the better toughness than wood provided by bamboo, there is a merit for bamboo to replace a part of demand for wood. In view of the fact that, however, only a peripheral portion in thickness of bamboo may be practically used, which is resulted from a smaller diameter and hollow core of bamboo, resulting in a difficult manufacture, the inventor has been thus developed the present invention providing an efficient method for forming a laminated layer by means of bamboo lumber with a constant width longitudinally sectioned through bamboo, and subsequently forming a normalized mat board with beautiful appearance and higher stiffness than wood by matting at the longitudinal section thickness of bamboo, for facilitating a large construction area on the floor and wall.
In the conventional art, for example, TAIWAN Patent Publication No. 546197, as illustrated in FIGS. 6a and 6b, there is disclosed a “Method For Producing Assembled Bamboo Flooring”, mainly comprising steps as follows: cross sawing and longitudinal sawing the quinquennial bamboo, such as moso bamboo, into slender board-like bamboo stuffs (1), and juxtaposing several pieces of that board-like bamboo in width direction; subsequently laminating other bamboo stuffs (1′, 1″) formed by the same method described above onto the bamboo stuffs (1); and laterally staggering seams (2) of upper and lower bamboo stuffs (1, 1′, 1″); gluing the seams (2) and laminated overlapping portions (3) by means of the adhesive without containing poisonous chemicals, such as formaldehyde, for instance, to form a laminated board (30); and forming a trench (7) at the bottom surface of the lowermost bamboo stuff (1″) of the laminated board (30).